The SexTape
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Dean and Roman send a little video to the sellout, Seth Rollins.


"I'm Dean Ambrose..And this is-" Dean tilted his head more and sighed softly as Roman sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck. "Roman, introduce yourself." Dean adjusted his hand in the camera strap before he extended his arm more to get both of them in the lens. Roman did a deep sexy chuckle and took a glance into the camera.

"I'm Roman Reigns." The older man hummed and ran one hand down Dean's naked chest then down under the white covers that was covering his more private parts. He started to stroke the semi-hard member. This would be their second round of sex. Dean hummed in satisfaction and spread his legs.

"What do you think Seth actually left us for?" Dean smirked into the camera when Roman made a grunt.

"Probably to suck on big daddys' Kane dick." Roman shrugged.

"Or that no ass Orton." Dean raised his brows and cackled. "Faster." He mumbled. When Roman obeyed he moaned and lulled his head back. "Let's make a movie big boy."

"Only if you're ready to bend that ass backwards for me." Roman whispered into Dean's ear then licked the lobe. "I'm all for it." He continued then chuckled.

"Heard that Seth? Goddamn sellout." Dean gave Roman the camera and let him hold it as they kissed deeply. The two men tilted their heads and tangled their tongues together slowly. Dean bit Roman's bottom lip and stretched it back before he looked into the camera. "This is what you left.."

"Who needs Seth?" Roman smiled. "All we need is each other, and if he wants to try and ruin our lives because his daddy said so well...We can just send him this little video of what goes down." Roman kissed the younger man's cheek and bit it softly.

"Unlike us, Seth. We don't have a C.O.O. daddy in control of us." Dean heard Roman cough so he raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Something to say?"

"Nah. Not really, other than.. I could of sworn I was your daddy." Roman tilted his head and smirked when Dean rolled his eyes.

"You ain't shit Roman." Dean shook his head. "You got a great dick and all but fuck, you ain't my daddy."

"That's all I am? A guy with a great dick? Oh, baby, fuck you underestimated me." Roman moved the camera a little closer and smiled. "He's mean." He said into the lens.

"You know I'm kidding. I love you, you know I do. You're more than just a great dick." Dean kissed Roman on the lips a few times before swiping his thumb over the small pout.

"Let's get this show on the road then?"

* * *

><p>"Look at you fucking go.." Roman watched Dean through the small screen on the video recorder, Dean was sucking him off too fucking well. "You're talented." Dean tugged on Roman's balls a bit too hard then released him slowly.<p>

"Talented at sucking dick? I never had anyone else's dick in my mouth but yours and...What was his name?" Dean made a thinking face and hummed. "Two-toned bitch? No that's not it."

"I think it was uhh, Seth? Seth, yeah. Think that was the name." Roman used his free hand to run his fingers through Dean's hair. The younger man put his hands on Roman's thighs then guided his mouth to the tip of the saliva slicked cock in front of him. He suckled at it gently and looked up into the lens innocently. Roman moaned and parted his lips at the view. When he looked over a bit he saw that the Ohioan was actually fingering himself with his middle finger as well. "Jesus, Dean."

Dean released Roman again and licked his lips. "I'm ready for you to fuck me, I'm already stretched out pretty good from the first time. Abuse this boy pussy, one more time."

"Boy pussy?"

"Isn't that what it technically is?" Dean stood up and crawled onto the bed slowly. "Fucking abuse it." Dean propped his ass up and leaned on his elbows while spreading his legs as wide as he could so there was a good view of his entrance. Roman got all of that movement and even zoomed in on it. He turned the camera to himself and smirked.

"All mine."It didn't take long for Roman to set the camera up on the nightstand, positioning it properly and zooming out so their bodies could be shown. The older man crawled behind the blond and grabbed a hold of the cheeks in front of him, he groped them and pulled them apart.

"Come on dude." Dean looked back and furrowed his brows. "Do something, you can't get me fucking horny and just stare at my ass like a predator."

"Mmm..Dean."

"What?"

"Shut up." Roman snickered when Dean rolled his eyes. The Ohioan was about to say something but he moaned instead. Roman licked around his entrance and pushed his tongue in slowly. He moved his hand in between his lover's legs and started to stroke his length slowly while he tongue fucked him.

"Romannn..Come onnnn.." Dean panted and licked his lips. Roman removed his tongue and sat up on his knees. "That's more like it. Fuck me, now." The older man smiled and lined his dick up with a place he called home. Slowly, he pushed in and both of them groaned. "Fuck yeah, that's it. That's better." Dean started to buck back, slow but rough while he made small sounds of pleasure.

Roman leaned over Dean's back and planted his arms on each side of the body under him. Dean looked up at him and bit his bottom lip slightly, he was blushing now. His face tingling as Roman watched him fuck his dick because he was impatient. The two men kissed deeply, instantly their tongues found each other and fought for dominance. Roman put his hands on Dean's hands and held tightly as he began to thrust to meet his lover's bucking back. "So tight.."

Dean stopped the kiss and nodded at the video recorder. "Heard that, Seth? You could _neverrrrr."_

Roman looked into the lens and smirked. " Hi Seth."

"Enough talking, go harder."

Roman licked his lips an positioned himself correctly, his thrust became hard and fast. The two were making complete eye contact. Their hands laced tighter together. Dean furrowed his brows when his spot started to get hit roughly, deep, fast _"ah" _moans spilled out of his mouth, he didn't dare close his fucking eyes and hide his face.

"Yeah, there we go." Roman panted hard then moved a hand back so he could smack one of Dean's ass cheeks hard. "Who's ass is this?"

"Yours.." Dean replied in a whisper.

"Didn't quite hear that." Roman tilted his head and rubbed their lips together. "Who does this fucking ass belong to?"

"Fuck!" Dean arched, he loved when Roman talked dirty. "You, goddammit, you, Roman."

Roman kissed Dean on the lips a few times and hummed deeply. "Who am I?"

"Not saying that shit." Dean growled his reply. Roman cocked a brow and used a hand to pull Dean's head back by his hair roughly.

"Who. Am. I?" Roman asked again.

_"Daddy.."_ Dean gasped out.

"That's right, now turn on your back for me." Roman pulled out and watched Dean obey immediately, turning on his back and lifting his legs in the air. Roman grabbed the younger man's legs and put them on his shoulder. He then reached over and grabbed the video recorder, putting his hand through the strap. He aimed it down to Dean's face as he pushed back into him slowly. "Look at that fucking face, that blush."

"Fuck off, Roman." Was all Dean could say. But he was blushing, his cheeks were getting pinker as his body pushed up slowly from the thrust. He looked into the lens and closed his eyes half away when his spot started to get rubbed over again. "Right there." He whispered. Roman started to thrust quickly and those deep, quick "_ah" _moans came back out, spilling without warning.

Roman rubbed his hand over Dean's chest, he couldn't contain his moans, they were getting louder. He was about to cum. He put the camera back on the nightstand and aimed it at them before he leaned down closer to the Ohioan, thrusting faster and harder.

"That's right, cum." Dean licked Roman's cheek then lips. "I'm with you." A few more thrust and the two men were climaxing together in complete bliss. Dean called out Roman's name in a raspy yell while Roman groaned out desperately. The older man fell on top of his lover and moaned tiredly.

Soon Roman pulled out and rolled onto his back. Dean smiled, still trying to get his breath under control. He grabbed the camera off the nightstand and extended his arm slowly to get them both in the lens. Roman pulled Dean in closely and took a glance into the lens before he planted hot open mouthed kisses on Dean's chest.

"What should our ending be?" Dean looked at Roman with curious eyes. "Do not fucking say believe that, I swear to God, Roman."

"I don't know man." Roman snickered into Dean's neck and kissed in a few times before he looked back into the lens. "Seth, you will always be our little brother...Believe that."

"Roman, didn't I just fucking say not to say that?"

"So? I did though."

"You know I'm starting to think you like it when we bicker."

"It's what keep our relationship stronger than others."

* * *

><p>Seth opened up an email and tilted his head at the video attachment. He opened it and saw Roman and Dean in bed, his eyes went wide. Making sure he was alone first, he watched it. He even jacked off to it, but after he felt bad, he missed them. He missed the shield, why did he make it go all wrong?<p> 


End file.
